Amara
Amara is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is portrayed by Zuleikha Robinson. Biography Background Amara is the mother of Cyrus, Taj and Rafi and is very fond of serpents, having serpent-related decorations all around her house. However, one night her house is burned to the ground with Amara in it and she is badly burned. Her sons go to the Well of Wonders where they take some magical water, despite the guardian of the Well, Nyx, telling them not to. They use the water on Amara which heals and revives her, but Nyx arrives and turns her sons into genies, trapping them in bottles and lamps, before separating them across the realm. Amara eventually becomes a sorceress who is feared by all, for when she goes shopping everybody avoids eye contact with her and cowers in her presence. She eventually meets Jafar, who wants revenge against his father, the Sultan. Jafar and Amara have some sort of relationship, but it is cut short when Jafar betrays his partner and traps her in the form of a golden snake staff to boost his own magic. Season 6 Jafar's staff is temporarily broken by Aladdin's light magic, but he fixes it and later brings his staff when he gloats over a defeated Aladdin. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' She is eventually freed and returns to her human form and duels Jafar. However, when Jafar fatally wounds Cyrus, Amara has no choice but to assist him in being able to break and change the laws of magic. With Amara and Jafar now being the two most powerful magic-users in all the realms, Amara goes to the Well of Wonders where she is ready to give back the magical properties back to Nyx. Jafar arrives and easily kills her, but her corpse then dissolves into the magical water. Jafar stops the water from going into the well, which accidentally summons Nyx. Nyx claims that Jafar has taken away magical water to fuel his own desires, before turning Jafar into a genie and trapping him in a bottle which is then banished. Magical Abilities As the stolen waters keep her eternally young, she uses her extended life to harness magic. She also becomes determined to find her sons no matter the cost, and becomes a ruthless witch. *'Witchcraft': The ability to cast spells and curses. **'Conjuration': The ability to conjure objects at will. **'Telekinesis': The ability to control the movement of objects or other beings. **'Transformation': The ability to transform someone or something into something else. Trivia *She is based off the evil sorcerer's staff from the story Aladdin. Appearances *'S6, E01:' "The Savior" (flashback) *'S6, E05:' "Street Rats" (flashback) *'S6, E15:' "A Wondrous Place" (flashback) ---- *'W, E01:' "Down the Rabbit Hole" (staff) *'W, E02:' "Trust Me" (staff) *'W, E03:' "Forget Me Not" (staff) *'W, E04:' "The Serpent" *'W, E07:' "Bad Blood" (staff) *'W, E08:' "Home" (staff) *'W, E09:' "Nothing to Fear" (staff) *'W, E10:' "Dirty Little Secrets" *'W, E11:' "Heart of the Matter" (staff) *'W, E12:' "To Catch a Thief" *'W, E13:' "And They Lived..." Category:Characters Category:Agrabah characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Aladdin